goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pencil Gets Grounded S1E9 - Pencil Gets Grounded For Triple Eternity
Summary Pencil wanted to escape from Alaska, then when she got home at Dream Island, she decided to get The Land Before Time on VHS, get Disney Infinity 3.0 on Wii, make her house haunted and make a nasty note to put on the door. DorothyistheBest was frightened by Pencil’s haunted house, later then She walks with Liopleurdons, Charlie and Lulu, and saw the mean note on the door, and also saw The Land Before VHS. Dorothyisthebest decided to call Pencil’s Dad for this. A lot of visitors then came to teach Pencil a lesson, then Pencil wished her parents and all of the visitors vanished, Scout whacked her up for that. Transcript Pencil: "Man! I dislike Alaska because this state doesn't make any good foods for me and it is too freezing cold. Also I haven't got enough money to get one ticket back home, and how am I going to escape?" is scheming Pencil: "I've got an idea! I've brought my phone with me. I will call Dusty Crophopper to come and pick me up and then I am back to Dream Island. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" removes her diaper, throws it in the trash, and picks up the phone Dusty Crophopper: (voice on the phone) "Hello! Dusty Crophopper here. How can I help you?" Pencil: "Can you please take me back to Dream Island, because I can't go back to the airport because I don't have enough money to get a flight home?" Dusty Crophopper: "OK then. I'm on my way to pick you up!" Pencil: "Thank you! Goodbye!" Dusty Crophopper arrived at Alaska Dusty Crophopper: "Hop on me if you want to go back to Dream Island!" enters Dusty Crophopper and Dusty Crophopper flies away hours later Pencil: "Dusty Crophopper, can you please land at the park?" Dusty Crophopper: "Sure thing, Pencil." Crophopper lands in the park Dusty Crophopper: "OK, Pencil. We are here. You can hop off now." Pencil: "Thank you for taking me back to Dream Island, Dusty!" Dusty Crophopper: "You're welcome, Pencil! Now I will fly back to Propwash Junction." walks away and Dusty Crophopper takes off to: Pencil outside the park gate Pencil: "Yes! I'm finally back in Dream Island! Goodbye Alaska!" the video store Pencil: "Hello there! Can I have The Land Before Time on VHS?" Video Store Manager: "Sure, here you go. Have a nice day." Pencil: "Thank you!" to: Warren at home Pencil: "Home sweet home! Now that I have The Land Before Time on VHS, it's time for me to watch it!" Minutes Later Pencil: "That was the best movie ever! Now I will go to GameStop and buy Disney Infinity 3.0 for the Wii U. But first, I will make my house haunted for Dorothyisthebest." few hours later Pencil: "There! Now my house looks scary. Now to buy Disney Infinity 3.0 for the Wii U!" walks away Dorothyisthebest: "I am going to check to make sure if Pencil hasn't uploaded anymore videos of her grounding me." walks into Pencil's house Dorothyisthebest: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What was that creature in this house?" runs away frightened and walks back with Charlie The Parrot, Lulu The Bunny and Liopleurodons Charlie The Parrot: "Dorothyisthebest. Why is Pencil's house painted black? And look, there's a note on the door." Charlie The Parrot, Lulu The Bunny and Liopleurodons become shocked as they notice the note on the door saying 'You are so dumb because you keep bullying me and I can do whatever I want. Signed Pencil. P.S, don't call my Dad' Dorothyisthebest: (in Shouty Guy’s Voice) "OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! I KNEW IT! PENCIL HAS MADE A RUDE NOTE! THAT'S IT! SHE IS IN EVEN MORE TROUBLE THAN EVER! I AM TELLING HER FATHER ABOUT THIS!" Dorothyisthebest: (telling Pencil’s Dad) "Hello, Mr. Pencil. Your daughter has escaped from Alaska, made your house haunted, scared me, and wrote a rude note. Also, she bought The Land Before Time on VHS without permission and while grounded!" Pencil’s Dad: "What? Pencil escaped from Alaska, made my house haunted, scared you, and made an inappropriate note. Plus The Land Before Time was a movie made by Lucasfilm. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. She is so grounded when I get home!" Pencil’s Dad and Mom gets home walks into the living room shocked Pencil’s Dad: "Pencil. We can't believe you escaped from Alaska, bought The Land Before Time on VHS, made my house haunted, scared Dorothy, and made Dorothy a rude note!" Pencil’s Mom: "And what did the note say?" Pencil: "You are dumb because you keep bullying me and I can do whatever I want. Signed Pencil. P.S, don't call my Dad!" Dad, Charlie The Parrot, Lulu The Bunny, Liopleurodons and Dorothyisthebest are shocked Pencil’s Dad: "Pencil! That was not nice! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for triple eternity! Now it's time to give you punishments." Charlie The Parrot: "First punishment, spankings." The Parrot spanks Pencil Lulu The Bunny: "Second punishment, playing Surfin Bird very loud with my iPod to make your ears ring!" The Bunny plays Surfin Bird by The Trashmen very very loud, then ringing came into Pencil’s ears Dorothyisthebest: "Third punishment, whacking you with my mallet!" whacks Pencil with her mallet Liopleurodons: “Fourth punishment, getting your safe syringe shot!” Pencil: “That’s not fair!” puts the syringe on Pencil Pencil’s Dad: "Final punishment, putting your nappy on!" Dad puts a nappy on Pencil Pencil: "Ouch! That nappy hurts me so much!" Pencil’s Dad: "Now that your nappy is on! You will never use the toilet ever again. You will now use your nappy instead. Pencil’s Mom: ”And we will sell your underwear and whack the toilet." Dorothyisthebest: "Now I am ready to call my friends! They will arrive in 15 minutes outside in the backyard!" minutes later, everyone is outside Pencil’s Dad: "Pencil. A ton of visitors came to see you. Pencil’s Mom: “As for you Dorothy, where's Victoriacool33, Aparri, Makenzie Hollister, Tangy Bodangy, Melanie, Bepper, Little Rufus, Elwood Citizens, Lucy, Sarah West, Catbatified, JustinAndDennis, Zootopia1, CarterTheEmolga, Oogieloves, iDuckfilms, and WootMoo?" Dorothyisthebest: "Here are the following reasons. 1, Victoriacool33, Aparri, Makenzie Hollister, Tangy Bodangy, Melanie, Bepper, Little Rufus, Elwood Citizens, Lucy, Sarah West, Catbatified and JustinAndDennis are at the Charlie And The Chocolate Factory musical at Longville High School, 2, Zootopia1 and CarterTheEmolga are studying for a math test at school, 3, Oogieloves and iDuckFilms are on vacation with the Wii Party CPUs such as Marisa, Abby, Eddy, Tommy, Megan and Ryan, and 4, WootMoo is substituting Ms. Barker’s 2nd Grade class at Longville Elementary School because she is sick with a cold." Pencil’s Mom: "Alright Dorothy. Now listen up everybody, let's all whack Pencil because she is grounded for triple eternity. But first, introduce yourselves." Dorothyisthebest: "OK. You already know me as my name, Dorothyisthebest. Not only I brought in the original visitors except for the other users who are absent to whack you, but I also brought in Ruby, your principal. Anyway, here are the rest of my friends!" Ruby: "My name is Ruby. I am your principal. How dare you escape from Alaska, and buy The Land Before Time on VHS." Four: "I'm Four, your teacher. You have been a very very bad girl! I am so mad at you for escaping from Alaska!" Paintbrush: "It is us from Inanimate Insanity 2, I am Paintbrush. You are in so much trouble for painting your father's house black!" Charlie The Parrot: "This is me, Charlie. We are from Libii Furry Pet Hospital app. I am so mad at you for scaring Dorothyisthebest!" Lulu The Bunny: “I am Lulu. Your Lucasfilm and Rovio Stuff should be Demolished ever more.” Liopleurodons: “I am Liopleurodons. You shouldn’t create such a rude note to me!” Donut: "I am Donut and we are from BFB. When are you gonna stop buying Lucasfilm and Rovio movies on DVD or VHS?" WisteriaMoon: "I'm Wisteria and we are some AJ users. The Land Before Time was made by Lucasfilm. You aren't supposed to watch any Lucasfilm things without permission!" Max Bunny: "My name is Max and we are all from East Bunnyhop. I am taking your VHS that you bought back to the video store for your punishment!" Sparky: "I'm Sparky and we are all from AJ Dash Tag app. You have gone way too far this time because you made your house look scary!" Kiki: "I am Kiki and we are all from Babybus. Your scary joke on Dorothy was very naughty of you to that!" Hope: "My name is Hope and we are all buddies from all VBS themes. I heard that you bought another Lucasfilm VHS tape! Instead, you should obey us by using all of our VBS stuff" Tommy Pickles: "I'm Tommy." Chuckle Finister: "I'm Chuckie." Phil: "I'm Phil." Lil: "And I'm Lil and we are the Rugrats. We'll make you eat naby food and play baby toys because you are a baby!" Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai-Chi Chasers! buying stuff made by Rovio and Lucasfilm Is not cool!" Tantrum: "This is me, Tantrum, we are the Best Fiends. You can't buy anymore Lucasfilm stuff while you're still grounded!" Derpyunikitty: "I am Derpyunikitty and we are some users from BFDI wiki and Object Shows Fanonpedia. Stop breaking the rules about being banned from everything made by Lucasfilm and Rovio! Daniel Tiger: "My name is Daniel Tiger. Please start liking my show instead of Lucasfilm and Rovio from now on!" Katerina Kittycat: "My name is Katerina Kittycat and I agree with Daniel." O The Owl: "My name is O The Owl and I agree with Daniel and Katerina!" Miss Elaina: "My name is Miss Elaina and I agree with Daniel, Katerina, and O!" Prince Wednesday: "I'm Prince Wednesday. I agree with all the four kids! I royally cannot believe you escaped from Alaska and bought The Land Before Time on VHS!" Liza: "This is us, AJHQ. You need to pay attention to everything not by Lucasfilm and Rovio!" Henry: "I am Henry. I wish you would become a fan of henry and june." June: "And I'm June. I agree with best friend." Robin: "I'm Robin!" Beast Boy: "I'm Beast Boy!" Cyborg: "I'm Cyborg!" Starfire: "I'm Starfire!" Raven: "And I'm Raven, and we're the Teen Titans. you have to pay attention to your workers." Peter Rabbit: "I'm Peter Rabbit. Start becoming a fan of my show!" Pikachu: "It is I, Pikachu. I will make you like my show from now on!" Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." Blossom: "I'm Blossom." Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup. And we're the Powerpuff Girls. Be a fan of our show or else you will be sent to Alaska again!" Darwin: "I'm Darwin Watterson" Gumball: "And I'm Gumball Watterson" Pencil’s Dad: Now obey and listen to everyone that right now or else you are grounded for gigantic eternity! Pencil: Oh no! I wish that all of you were vanished! Pencil’s Dad: (Shouty Guy’s voice) How dare you wish that all of us are vanished! That’s it! Know who will whack kids up wishing everyone is vanished like you? (Scout walks into the house) IT’S SCOUT THE EAGLE FROM VBS SKY! Scout: (Shouty Guy’s Voice) HERE PENCIL! I AM SCOUT FROM VBS 2012 SKY THEME! I HEARD YOU GOT GROUNDED FOR TRIPLE ETERNITY! AND HOW DARE YOU WISH ALL OF US VANISHED? THAT’S IT! PREPARE TO WHACKED BY MY MALLET! (Whacks Pencil) The End (SCOUTSTINKS) Category:Pencil Gets Grounded Season 1